The Battle For Karakura Town
by Godaime Raikage
Summary: An alternate story of current bleach events, if the vizards did not arrive in time to assist the Gotei 13, there would be a back up team.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Captains in Town**

If the Vizards had not arrived on time, the Gotei 13 would be in great peril. But Head Captain Yamamoto had a plan if this situation did arise…

After the arrival of Wonderweiss and Fura, Harribel was freed from the ice obelisk, Barragan emerged unscathed from Soi Fon's bankai, and Starrk shot Kyouraku, Aizen stood there, free from Yamamoto's fiery prison. It seemed as if all hope was lost.

"You fools." Said Barragan. "Your powers are nothing before ME! King of Hueco Mundo!" Barragan took out his Gran Caida and lunged towards Soi Fon. She was too tired from using Jakuho Raikoben to dodge his attack. Suddenly, a garganta opened in front of Barragan and sand rushed out and engulfed him. He used sonido to retreat from the sand. A man emerged from the garganta. He was a shinigami dressed in a captain's outfit with the number nine on his back. Two more gargantas appeared at the location of the other 2 Espada with captains emerging from each garganta. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Barragan. "Who are you?" asked Soi Fon. "I am the new Captain of Squad 9, Sasaki Suna-mi." "New captain? I never heard that the Head Captain and appointed a new captain." Exclaimed Soi Fon.

"It was a last minute decision made by the Head Captain. Me and two other soul reapers were transported to Hueco Mundo 100 years ago. We wandered through there until last year, when we stumbled upon the arrancar fortress, Las Noches. That's when we found out about Aizen and we learned how to open the garganta. After our return, Head Captain appointed two of us as captains. We then helped the other captains infiltrate Hueco Mundo. But when we saw that arrancar with that gigantic hollow creature enter into the Human world we followed.

Over at the area Starrk was, he simply stared at the captain. Suddenly another shinigami appeared next to him. "Captain Hikari, Kentaro's preparations are complete. Ren is with him now."

"Alright then, I'll handle this Espada, you report to Head Captain Yamamoto." Replied the captain. "No!" said the shinigami. "Captain, I can hold him off, you have to face Aizen." Captain Hikari stared at him for a moment. "Fine." He replied. "Be careful, he has yet to show his true power." Whispered Hikari. Then he used flash step and disappeared. The shinigami turned his attention to Starrk. "Do you know who I am?" asked Starrk. "Yes, I saw your fight with Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku. You are the Number One Espada, correct?" "You are not even a captain, yet you choose to fight me. Why?" "Just because I'm not a captain, doesn't mean I'm not strong." The shinigami slowly unsheathed his zanpaktou. "Strike silently, Kage Orochi." The shinigami's blade turned jet black. As light reflected off it, it glowed an ominous purple tint. Just looking at the blade, one could feel evil radiating from it. "If you are not even a captain then there's no reason for me to even be in my released state." Said Starrk. Suddenly, something black constricted Starrks leg and tossed him through a building. The black object retracted to the shinigami's zanpaktou. Starrk slowly picked himself up from the rubble as the Shinigami looked down on him. "So maybe I underestimated you. What is your name?" asked Starrk. "Squad 5 of the Gotei 13, Ando Kurobane." Replied the shinigami. "Primera Espada, Starrk." He then uses sonido and appears right in front of Ando, then fires a cero blast from his gun at point blank.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I am the new Captain of Squad 3, Mina Funabi." Stated the shinigami. "New captain? I did not hear of anyone being appointed as a new captain." Said Hitsugaya. "Head Captain Yamamoto appointed us as captains not that long ago and had us work with Urahara to secure the garganta. I will handle this arrancar. Please attend to Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ukitake." "Are you sure you can handle this?" asked Hitsugaya. "Please go on ahead. We have a plan ready for this occasion." "All right, the I'll leave it to you." Replied Hitsugaya. (Now I can head for Aizen) he thought. Hitsugaya disappeared to help Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku. "Who are you?" asked Harribel. "I am the Captain of Squad 3, Mina Funabi, your executioner." Funabi's hands quickly went to her zanpaktou. "Slice, Tessenfu!" A quick cut slashed towards Harribel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle of the B-I-Itches: Water vs Wind**

"Slice, Tessenfu!" A quick slash with Mina's zanpaktou caused a slash of wind that went straight for Harribel. She barely managed to dodge it only losing a few strands of her hair. She then quickly retaliated using sonido to attack from above. Mina was just as fast as she was and jumped aside. "Dodging my attack and quickly retaliating. I see that you are relentless." Said Mina. "You could only dodge my attack back there because your sword is too light to be able to properly block a full force attack. With that rapier you can't defend yourself against my sword. You can't keep dodging my attacks forever." Harribel replied. "Well I don't plan on running the whole time, maybe I should make you run around a bit." Mina thrust her sword forward and caused a bullet of air to shoot at Harribel. Harribel did not expect that kind of attack so she could only react fast enough to raise her sword to defend herself. The impact knocked her back but she did not suffer any damage. "La Gota." Harribel raised her sword and fired off water bullets shaped like shark teeth. Mina countered by thrusting her sword rapidly firing air bullets. The water and air bullets collided mid air causing water to splash everywhere. Mina quickly used flash steps to appear right in front of Harribel and attacked her. Harribel was able to parry her attack and their swords were in a deadlock. "Let's see you block this." Said Mina. She then cut down with her sword causing an air blade to push Harribel back. Harribel was trying to keep her sword up, otherwise the air blade would cut straight through her. She broke free from the air blade. "Cascada." She said. With a motion from her sword a torrent of water crashed down on Mina.

Elsewhere, Captain Hikari met up with Head Captain Yamamoto. "Head Captain, we have news that the other captains have won their battles in Hueco Mundo, but Aizen has sealed off the gargantas they used to enter so now they have no way to exit. The three of us were only able to arrive here by following that arrancar that just appeared." "So the other captains are fine then. Ok we must focus all our attention on the battle here. Are Kentaro's preparations ready yet?" "Yes, Ando has just informed me that they are ready." "Then we must take care of Aizen now before he acts." "Leave that to me Head Captain." Hikari then disappeared using flash steps.

"My, my, it seems like quite a battle has erupted here. And there are a few new faces. Does this change your plan Aizen?" asked Ichimaru. "No it won't, but we seem to have a guest." Captain Hikari appeared in front of the three former captains. "What's this? It seems the Gotei 13 has replaced me. So you are the new Captain of Squad 5?" "Yes, I am the new Captain of Squad 5, Kito Hikari." "You and two others traveled through gargantas. Exactly where did you come from then?" asked Aizen. "We were actually in you fortress, Las Noches. I must say that is an impressive place. We arrived with the other captains and followed that arrancar there to the battle." Said Hikari as he pointed to Wonderweiss, who was suddenly faced with another soul reaper. "Enough talk Aizen." Hikari quickly unsheathed his sword and went for Aizen's head. Tosen appeared and sliced at Hikari's neck, but his sword was stopped by Captain Komamura. "Your opponent is me, Tosen." He stated. "Komamura…" Said Tosen with a surprised tone. "I did not hear about any new captains being appointed, but considering the situation your help is a relief. I will handle him." Said Komamura. "Thank you." Replied Hikari. He then went for Aizen. "I never thought we would have to fight like this." Said Komamura. "I always knew, this fight was always meant to be. Let's go." Before Tosen could move, Kazeshini wrapped around his sword. "Let me have a piece of this action." Shuhei Hisagi appeared. "Hisagi…" muttered Tosen. (It's obvious he's forcing himself to do this. If he's feeling well enough then I won't stop him.) thought Komamura. "Captain Tosen, I will defeat you, and bring you back to Soul Society. Using everything you taught me." "Hisagi, you haven't changed have you. Your words, they did not have a hint of fear in them. Suzumushi." Tosen's sword vibrated loose from Kazeshini's chains.

Hikari dashed towards Aizen, but was stopped yet again, by Gin Ichimaru. "My my, just where do you think you are going in such a hurry." He said with his disturbing grin. "So to get to Aizen I have to pass by you, is that it?" "Well you make it sound so easy, but will it really be that easy?" "Hadou 50 – Housenka!" Fiery birds the size of soccer balls shot between Ichimaru and Hikari. They both looked up and saw another soul reaper. "Go Captain Hikari. I'll hold him off." Hikari gave a thumbs up and quickly dashed to Aizen. The mysterious Shinigami dove at Ichimaru with his sword drawn. Their blades clashed violently with one trying to over power the other. "Oh, and who do we have here?" said Gin in a mocking tone. "Aka Cross, member of Squad Zero." Said the mysterious shinigami. The spiritual pressure exerted from their zanpaktous caused a large explosion.

Elsewhere, the some members of the Kido Corp are maintaining a barrier to hide the presence of a single shinigami. "Hey Kentaro! Are you done with the preparations yet?" yelled a shinigami. "Don't be impatient Ren. I never used this in actual battle while keeping my spiritual pressure suppressed. And it's impossible to concentrate with you yelling at me every five minutes." Replied Kentaro. "Hey don't blame me for your incompetence! The captains have already arrived from Hueco Mundo, and we already sent Ando to inform captain Hikari and Head Captain Yamamoto. Do you want to make us liars!" "I said stop yelling at me already." "I wouldn't yell if you would hurry up!" "I can't hurry up!" The two shinigami continued arguing. "Man those two are annoying as heck." Said one Kido Corp Member. "Did you say something!" yelled Ren and Kentaro. "Uh… n..n..no sirs I didn't." said the Kido Corp Member with utter fear in his heart. Suddenly a member of the Stealth Force appeared. "Ren of Squad Zero, we require your assistance on the battlefield. Captain Ukitake has been wounded by an arrancar and there is no one to face him." "Finally, I was getting bored waiting here. If this guy could injure Captain Ukitake maybe this will be fun. Hey Kentaro, I'm heading out. If you hit me with that thing while I'm fighting I'll kick you so hard you'll be sent to Hueco Mundo, you hear me." "If you're stupid enough to get hit by it then you deserve it." "Why you…" And the two start arguing again. The Stealth Force member was simply staring at the two, dumbfounded. Finally he cleared his throat. "Ahem, sir I think you should go now." "What, oh right. Alright you better kick it into high gear or I'll finish beating them before you're finish." Ren then disappeared using flash steps. Kentaro let out a sigh and went back to work causing a huge fluctuation of spiritual energy.

Ren arrived at the battle, facing Wonderweiss and Fura. Wonderweiss was simply staring at into the sky making an ahhhhh sound. (This guy took down Captain Ukitake? Maybe I should take care of the big guy first. God he stinks.) Suddenly Wonderweiss let out a cry, which Fura reacted to. He started to vomit out dozens of Gillian class Menos Grandes. "Now this is more like it." Ren unsheathed his zanpaktou. "Bankai!" Ren radiated unfathomable amounts of spiritual energy until there was an explosion. After the dust cleared, Ren stood atop a gigantic robot. "Karakuri Douji-Sengoku." The robot was humanoid shaped, dressed in imperial armor. It' weapon was a double bladed pike and its size was more than three times that of a Gillian. Ren stood on its shoulder. "Get them." He commanded. With a single swipe of his weapon it took out ten Gillians. Ren cleared out all the Gillians in mere minutes. Now he turned his attention to Fura. "Karakuri Douji-Kiryu." Ren's bankai started to glow. Then it transformed into a dragon shape. "Hissatsu-Goryuka!" The dragon's mouth opened and spiritual energy started to gather inside its mouth. Then it let out a fiery blast that completely engulfed Fura. The dragon then proceeded to devour Wonderweiss in a single bite. But Wonderweiss was able to dodge it. Suddenly it's tail slammed into him, knocking him down on the ground.

Ichimaru observed the fight between Ren and Wonderweiss. "Oh my, that must have hurt him quite a bit. Too bad about Fura, he was Wonderweiss' favorite." Ichimaru then dodged a stab attack from Cross but ended with a cut on his arm. "Do you think it's wise for you to take your eyes off your opponent?" "Shoot him dead, Shinsou." Shinsou shot at Cross from close range aiming for his head. Cross was barely able to dodge it, leaving a cut on his cheek. "So looks like you're starting to get a bit more serious now." Said Cross with a small smile on his face. "Revolve, Helios." Cross twirled his zanpaktou in his right hand. It started glowing red and caught on fire. He then put his hands together and pulled his zanpaktou into two. When the fire cleared he revealed two chakram like weapons with curving blades protruding form them making its shape similar to the sun. "Let's up the stakes a bit." Said Cross. His zanpaktou then started to spin in the palms of his hand. They were rotating so fast it was impossible to discern it's original shape. Then they burst into flames. "Oh now that is really dangerous." Said Ichimaru. Cross smirked at his remark. Then he launched one of his chakrams straight at Ichimaru. He was able to dodge it and looked up to see Cross right above him launching the other chakram. Ichimaru dodged this one too, but Cross appeared right in front of him. Ichimaru then started thrusting his sword rapidly and Cross. It appeared as if he had multiple swords attacking at once. But with a wave of his hand, one of Cross' chakrams came back to his hand and he repelled all of Ichimaru's attacks. Ichimaru blocked Cross' chakram with his sword, but the powerful rotation caused his arm to give out and he ended with a large gash on his right shoulder. "Don't think that you can simply block my attack." Said Cross. "Don't worry, this battle has barely begun." Said Ichimaru with a large smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Believe in God**

Barragan and Suna-mi were having a stand off. Neither made a move as if the whole battle was played out in their mind. "You there." Suna-mi said to Omaeda. "Take your captain to a safe distance. Even with my powers I cannot gauranteee that neither of you will leave unharmed. His power is not something that can be taken lightly." Soi Fon had a look of disgust. She did not want to retreat. "You can shove whatever power you have. I'm not running from a fight." She said. "Fine, but try and stay out of my way." He replied. "You stay with her and make sure she'll be fine. You are her lieutenant aren't you?" Omaeda looked as if he was going to wet his pants. "O..O..Of course I will. I am Omaeda Maechiryo of the great and noble Maechiryo Clan. You think I will run away from this?" He said, barely able to keep his words straight. "Get ready, here he comes." Suna-mi said.

Barragan was growing impatient waiting for the three to finish their conversation. "It doesn't matter who you are." He said. "Before me, all are the same. You are nothing but insects. Respira." Barragan let out his Respira that went straight towards Suna-mi, Soi Fon, and Omaeda. "Disperse, Sabaku Sousou." Suna-mi's

Zanpaktou and scabbard dissolved into sand. He placed his hand in front of him, and the sand gathered and formed a barrier protecting them from Barragan's attack. "You fool, nothing can stop my attack. Everything will age and rot." Barragan's Repsira continued to barrage the shield of sand, but there was no effect. "What's going on!" said Barragan in disbelief. "I've already seen what your powers can do, and I must say it is a truly terrifying power, the ability to age anything to the point of its decomposition. But the only thing sand will become over time is just sand. Since your power is only to accelerate aging, sand is not affected by your abilities." Stated Suna-mi. He put out his hand again. This time the shield shot out sand tendrils and aimed for Barragan. Barragan used his Gran Caida to slash the tendrils. More and more tendrils attempted to capture Barragan, but he dodged them all and sliced any that came near him. "I see. It seems the amount of sand you have is limited. You do not risk using all your sand to capture me since you need some of it to protect you from my Respira. You will never capture me this way." Laughed Barragan. "Is that so." Said a calm Suna-mi. He moved his hand in a circular motion causing all of his sand to converge into a swirling cloud around him. "Bankai." The swirling sand intensified into a category 9 twister of sand. The tornado then exploded.

When the sand settled, it seemed as if nothing had changed. Barragan clearly looked confused. Omaeda looked around as if anticipating finding some large unseemly bankai. "Look down you fool." Said Soi Fon. Omaeda looked below him and yelled in surprise. "What is THAT???" "It's a desert, idiot." said Soi Fon. The entirety of the fake Karakura town below them was covered in sand. Only the roof tops of some buildings could be seen. "Captain Soi Fon, I need your help. Your bankai has enough power severely damage him." Soi Fon looked incredibly disgusted. "So even you, a stranger, knows about my bankai." "Please Soi Fon this is not the time." "Fine." She said.

"Is that it? That is your Bankai?" scoffed Barragan. "Even if you can control sand, how can it reach us up in the sky? I very much doubt that you can lift an entire desert." "I don't have to lift it up. I only have to build it up." Said Suna-mi. He then raised his hand up. The sand started gathering and pillars burst forth from the surface of the desert. Countless towers of sand surrounded them. "You are too overconfident in your power arrancar. With your ability to age useless, you can't harm me." Said Suna-mi. "Is that so." Said Barragan. The strange pendant on Barragan's chest started to gather spiritual energy. "Cero." He said. Then a large blood red cero burst forth and enveloped Suna-mi, Soi Fon, and Omaeda. Barragan laughed wildly. "Like I said before, you are all insects in front of me."

When the dust cleared, a large shield of sand had defended Suna-mi from Barragan's attack. "Is that all you can do, simply to defend yourself?" The sand dispersed revealing Suna-mi unharmed, but he was breathing heavily as if a bit exhausted. "So it seems your power does come at a price. The more damage your sand takes the more spiritual energy it requires to reform. And blocking that cero was no easy task. You must have used up a considerable amount of energy simply defending from that attack." "You give yourself too much credit arrancar. That cero was unexpectedly strong, but that is not the only reason why I used so much power." "Oh, and what did you do that exhausted your power?" Suddenly Barragan noticed small particles of sand floating around him. "Why you…!" yelled Barragan. He took his Gran Caida and attempted to throw it at Suna-mi, but his arm was caught by a sand tentacle. The small specks of sand surrounding him started to form a sphere completely imprisoning him inside. "Now Soi Fon!" There was a single opening at the top where Soi Fon was waiting. She had her bankai already activated and stuck the missile into the opening. "Jakuho Raikoben!" She fired her bankai into the sand sphere causing a huge explosion that caused parts of the sphere to completely break apart. Soi Fon was nearly blown away but was caught by Omaeda. Smoke and sand enveloped the area.

"Captain, are you alright?" asked Omaeda. She seemed severely exhausted now. "I'm fine." She panted. "Normally I can only use Jakuho Raikoben once every three days, but I used it twice today." The leftover shell of the sphere started to sink back into the desert below them and the dust and smoke started to clear. Suddenly a scream erupted from the smoke. Barragan emerged from the smoke in a fit of rage. The left half of his skull was blown off and his left arm was gone as well. "Impossible." Said Suna-mi. "Is he really invincible?" said Soi Fon with a look of terror on her face. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR DAMAGING ME LIKE THIS! NEVER! I AM THE KING OF HUECO MUNDO! I AM THE GOD OF ALL HOLLOWS! MY POWER IS ABSOLUTE!" he screamed. He sent his Respira flying everywhere. Soi Fon and Omaeda tried to escape it before it completely engulfed them. Suna-mi shielded them and himself with his sand, but Barragan's Respira was creeping everywhere. He was still screaming what was left of his skull off.

"Enough!" screamed Suna-mi. He dispersed his sand shield. "Sasaki Suna-mi, what are you doing?" screamed Soi Fon as she witnessed Suna-mi exposing himself to Barragan's Respira. He then uses his sand to bind Barragan's body. Barragan seemingly calmed himself down. "It's over." Said Suna-mi. He then condenses his sand to form a spear with an unusually large spear head. He then goes right up to Barragan and raised his spear. Barragan then laughs, but in a calmer fashion. He released another burst of Respira from his mouth. It came into contact with Suna-mi's chest, but he didn't move a muscle. "Ha ha ha. You insect. I told, I am God!" said Barragan. The Respira had no effect on Suna-mi. "Sorry." Said Suna-mi. Barragan was in disbelief. "I don't believe in god." He then thrust the spear straight through Barragan's chest. "Curse You…Aizen." were his dying words. His body disintegrated into dust. "But I will pray for you." Said Suna-mi.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secret of Hell**

"Barragan's dead." Said Starrk. "What? How could he die?" asked Lilynette. "I guess these guys are stronger than we thought. This one is pretty strong. And he seems to still be hiding his power. He got me pretty good back there." Said Starrk. He wasn't keeping his eye on Ando, but on his zanpaktou instead. "Well you probably were being a lazy butt like usual." Snapped Lilynette. "Now Focus!! Do you want that guy to catch you off guard like last time?" barked Lilynette. "Now that you mentioned it, why aren't you attacking me?" he asked Ando. Last time when I was busy talking you threw me into a building. Why aren't you doing anything now?" "I simply thought you would want to mourn the loss of your comrade. He was as strong as you, am I wrong?" "Well we're not the type to mourn or to get revenge. But now that I look at, it seems Aizen doesn't even care that Barragan is dead. Maybe there's no point in fighting anymore." "What are you talking about Starrk!" screamed Lilynette. "Why do you think Aizen made you number one? It's because he believes in you and your power. If you don't want to lose anymore comrades then start fighting seriously!" barked Lilynette. "Hmm. You're right." Said Starrk. "No more playing around." Starrk used sonido to appear in front of Ando again. "Let's see you dodge this again."

He fires another point blank cero at Ando. Ando narrowly escapes the attack. He used flash steps to get behind Starrk. The both of them had their backs to each other. Then he pivots and swings his sword at Starrk's neck. Starrk ducked his head and spun around and fired another cero from his pistol. The light was overwhelming Ando. He tried to retreat back but he wasn't quick enough to escape it and the cero completely engulfed him. "Did you get him?" asked Lilynette. Starrk said nothing. He only stared at into the dust and smoke and he saw something black. When the dust completely cleared there was a large black circular shield protecting Ando. The shield then started to unwind in a circular motion from the edge towards the center. It then reformed back into a zanpaktou. "So your zanpaktou has the ability to stretch and reshape its form while still retaining its durability." Commented Starrk. "That is correct. My zanpaktou, Kage Orochi. Like its name suggests, it has the properties of a shadow. It can stretch and reshape itself like a shadow and strike as quickly and quietly as a snake." Starrk stayed silent. "What wrong Starrk? Asked Lilynette. "That's not all his zanpaktou can do." He replied. "If you're this strong then you must have a bankai, am I right?" asked Starrk. Ando did not reply. "I see. But if you want to survive then you better use it."

Starrk raised his pistols. "Cero Metralleta." Starrk fired multiple ceros at once. They converged together to form a gigantic cero that dwarfed the size of any Gillian. Ando used flash steps to escape Starrk's attack, but he simply moved his gun to follow Ando. (Darn It. I can't take Kage Orochi take another hit like that.) "Bakudo 89: Danku!" A barrier formed between Ando and Starrk. The cero slammed into the barrier. "Cero Metralleta." Starrk fired another one at Ando. The barrier was starting to crack. "Shine forth the countenance of light. Earth be still, waves rise up, winds fly swift. Burning light shine through and banish all that is dark! Bakudo 95: Raitoningu Borutekkusu!" The barrier shined intensely. It started rotating in a circular motion with a vortex of light at its center. The barrier absorbs Starrks cero whole. The swirling vortex of light started emitting electricity. It suddenly discharges bolts of lightning that flies straight at Starrk. Starrk uses sonido to dodge volley after volley of lightning. He then notices Ando's zanpaktou shooting for his leg. Starrk was able to evade it before it constricted him again. "The same trick won't work twice." Said Starrk. But instead of attempting to bind him, Kage Orochi simply shot at him attempting to stab him. "You forget, Kage Orochi is also a sword." Said Ando. Being too close to him already and too fast, Starrk braced and shielded himself by protecting his vital spots.

Kage Orochi shot straight through Starrk's shoulder. Starrk did not feel any pain. He looked at his shoulder and saw that the sword had not pierced him, but went straight through him. "Strike!" Ando Commanded. Starrk suddenly felt his should being pierced by Kage Orochi. He uses his other pistol to fire a cero at Ando. Ando could not retreat Kage Orochi because Starrk held it firmly in place, until it phased through Starrk and Ando was able to dodge the cero. "What was that?" asked Starrk. While the sword did go straight through his shoulder, Starrk did not seem bothered by his wound. "Another ability of Kage Orochi. It has the ability to become intangible at my command. There is no defense that it cannot penetrate, not even your hierro. I was aiming for you heart, but I missed it by three inches." "Is that so. You have barely harmed me and you've shown me all that you can do in this state. Now why don't you show me your bankai." Said Starrk. "No. I refuse." "I'll admit that I was surprised by your sword's abilities, but from now on it won't be able to touch me. So how do you plan to keep fighting me?" Ando did not answer. "Fine, if you won't use your bankai then you can either die or use it to save yourself."

Starrk fired volley after volley of ceros. He fired them so quickly that it was as if hundreds of ceros were coming at Ando at once. There were too many for anyone to dodge. Many of them converged and exploded covering the entire area in smoke and dust. When the dust settled, Ando stood there unharmed. However, Kage Orochi was stabbed through his chest. Ando pulled out his zanpaktou, seemingly with great difficulty, but there was no wound. "Did you use your zanpaktou's ability on yourself?" asked Starrk. "Kage Orochi is no ordinary zanpaktou. Zanpaktou are created from our own souls. Kage Orochi however, was not created by my soul, it chose me, and that is why I don't want to bring him out." "Bring him out?" "Yes. When a soul reaper achieves bankai, he brings out the spirits of our zanpaktou into our world and combine our powers. That is bankai, and I do not want to bring him out. You wouldn't want me to either." "So you are not going to show me your bankai. Then I can at least tell you our name before you die." "Our name?" asked a confused Ando. "Yes we are Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback." The bandoliers on Starrk's back started to glow with spiritual energy. Then the energy whipped out and formed into a pack of wolves. "Attack, Starrk."

The wolves charged at Ando. "Strike, Kage Orochi." Ando's zanpaktou shot out and pierced every wolf between the eyes, but they merely reformed and continued their attack. Ando dodged one after another using flash steps. Suddenly one was mere inches from his leg. "Hadou 4: Byakurai!" White lightning shot out from Ando's finger and blasted the wolf, but it exploded in an outrageously large explosion. Ando barely managed to escape the blast. He found himself still amongst the chase of the wolves. "Usually when a hollow becomes an arrancar, their hollow powers are sealed into a zanpaktou. However my hollow powers manifested into a separate personality and became an arrancar. That is our power as Primera Espada. These wolves are parts of our spirits and they share our power. They are stronger than any of the ceros we have used so far.

Ando continues to evade the pursuing pack of wolves. "Bakudo 62 : Hyapporankan!" Ando launched a rod of spiritual energy that separated into many. Many of the wolves were hit but some dodged it and with their teeth bearing, bit at Ando. He managed to avoid being bitten by using his zanpaktou, but the wolves exploded. The explosion dwarfed the size of any nearby building. Ando emerged from the aftermath. His shihakusho was torn apart and his body was badly bruised. The clothes on his right shoulder downward was completely blown off and his right shoulder was bleeding. "You should use your bankai now or you'll die." Said Starrk. Ando's face was very solemn. He then reached for a small microphone headset. "This is Ando Kurobane of Squad 5, requesting a special barrier be placed in a 100 kilometer radius around my vicinity. The truth about my zanpaktou is that it is not from this world. It is from Hell." Black spiritual energy started radiating from Ando. The sky was filled with dense spiritual pressure. "Bankai."


End file.
